


Fun with John and Sherlock

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Sherlock observes. Sherlock concludes. Others sigh.





	Fun with John and Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 6 July 2019   
> JWP #2: "Oh bother," said Watson, staring down Reichenbach Falls: Write any version of Sherlock Holmes in the style of another author (I used a.a. milne here as an example). If you’re an artist, imitate another artist either in style or pose.

This is John. John is a doctor. John works hard and is very skilled at his job.

This is Sherlock. Sherlock is a consulting detective. No one else is a consulting detective. Sherlock believes he is special.

Sherlock is correct.

See Sherlock observe things John, and everyone else, does not observe.

See Sherlock insult the other people’s intelligence.

Hear John sigh.

See Donovan scowl. Donovan calls Sherlock nasty names. Sherlock observes Donovan and finds a weakness to exploit.

Hear John sigh again. Sherlock is special. Sherlock is also ANNOYING.

This is Lestrade. Lestrade is a Detective Inspector. Lestrade is also Donovan’s boss.

See Lestrade step between Donovan and Sherlock.

See Lestrade send Donovan on an errand.

See Donovan glare at Sherlock before leaving.

Lestrade listens to Sherlock’s observations. Sherlock observes that the victim knew the killer. Sherlock observes crumpled legal papers from the victim’s brother who is a local journalist. Sherlock observes ink on the victim’s neck. Sherlock observes that the killer was right handed. Sherlock observes that the victim died from strangulation.

John concurs as best John can without performing an autopsy.

Hear Lestrade sigh.

Sherlock observes that the local journalist who is the brother of the victim prefers to write articles by hand before typing.

Sherlock concludes that the killer is the local journalist who is the victim’s brother.


End file.
